1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, capable of restricting the recording of digital information demanding copyright protection on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For patent literature relating to a recording and reproducing apparatus for digital content conforming to copy generation control, reference may be made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-319227 (JP-A-2002-319227, hereinafter). The JP-A-2002-319227 relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus for digital content in which when recording content with copy control information as “Copy One Generation”, which indicates that only one generation of content can be copied, on a recording medium, a part of the content that fails to be recorded is compensated by recording the content as “Copy One Generation” content during the specified period, or the content that is recorded on a hard disk can be viewed by recording a plurality of the same pieces of content on the recording medium and further by backing up those on another recording medium.